


Transformers oneshots

by My_Own_Oracle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Oracle/pseuds/My_Own_Oracle
Summary: A collection of reader inserts and drabbles featuring Transformers characters brought over from my Tumblr.





	1. Gorgeous: Rung x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This first shot is my first attempt at writing for Rung. Feedback is appreciated.

It was early evening, by human standards, and like always you were in Rungs office. You and the Lost Lights' psychologist had come to an arrangement, while Rung sorted through his patient files you were able to read in a chair on his desk, taking full advantage of the peaceful atmosphere.  
Initially, you had stuck to reading a chapter or two of your novel, then chatting with Rung until you had to turn in for the night cycle. As time passed and your crush on Rung grew you read less of your book, taking time from the narrative to sneak glances at his face. While he worked, he made interesting facial expressions, sometimes furring his eyebrows or even taking off his ‘glasses’ to fumble with his nasal ridge. You couldn't help but find them cute and endearing.  
You watched as Rung made notes on a secondary datapad, leaning back against his chair. Every now and again his mouth (you believed he once called it his intake) moving as he reread a line on the first datapad. You swore that you could hear the sounds of his processer working through whatever problem was before him while his digits taped out steadily on the second datapad to his right. To you, these simple sounds had become a symphony.  
“You know you’re gorgeous, right?” The words slipped out before you could stop them,  
Rung looked up from his files, and you hurriedly returned your eyes to the page you had been reading about four minutes ago. You could feel his optics looking at you as if they were looking past your organic exterior and strait into your soul.  
“My apologies (Y/N), did you say something?” you glanced up, Rung had a look of confusion and concern. Thank Primus he had been so focused he missed what you said.  
“Oh, it was nothing” you could feel the heat rising on your face, “I was just talking to myself.”  
“Alright dear.” The steady tapping of his digits filled the room once again. You loved that he called you dear, while you knew there was nothing romantic behind the name you heart still beat a little faster after hearing it. It was a term of endearment back on Earth, but you didn't know if it was one on Cybertron. You honestly didn't know a lot about relationships in Cybertronian culture, but sometimes it was nice to think the name held more meaning than a friendly way to address you.  
“(Y/N), are you alright?” Rung had noticed you staring at your book, but not progressing through the pages. “You seem distracted.” You shook your head not daring to look into those beautiful optics of his.  
“Its nothing, just some thoughts bouncing around in my head,” The chair creaked as you shifted your weight.  
“If something is bothering you, as a psychologist and as your friend I encourage you to share what's troubling you.” Rung folded his servos together, signaling you that you held his full attention.  
“Its-” you looked up, and when your (E/C) eyes met his optics your voice let out a whisper. “I asked if you knew you're gorgeous,”  
“I suppose one could say my frame is-” Rung searched for the right word before continuing “-pleasing to view.” You watched as he shifted in his seat, obviously a little uncomfortable with the compliment.“I understand that on a basic level someone will find my frame pleasing, but I would not personly go so far as to say gorgeous.”  
You felt anxiety building in your stomach. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry, I really should learn to think before I speak.” you began to mumble to yourself, feeling idiotic as you shut your book and walked to the ladder at the edge of the desk. “I’ll go before I say anything else that could upset you.”  
“Now wait,” Rung placed a servo between you and the ladder, making you stop before removing his servo from your path. “I never said you upset me; I was merely surprised. It has been a while since someone has complimented me so openly.”  
You didn't know how to respond, considering he wasn't meant you hear you in the first place. “I just-I just spoke the truth, your very handsome Rung. In my opinion, you deserve to know the truth.”  
“Thank you (Y/N),” Rung gently brushed your arm with his digits. “I don't hear that often, and it warms my spark that you think this old mech is handsome,” You felt a shiver journey from your arm to the rest of your body.  
“No need for thanks, but I'll see what I can do to let you hear it more.” You felt more confident as you continued to speak. “Perhaps gentle reminders would do you good” Rungs fans came on quietly, a shy smile crossing his face. Rung pushed your chair back towards you and let you resume “reading” your novel. Before you could become too interested in the new adventure, you heard him speak.  
“I hope you know you're gorgeous as well my dear.”


	2. Safety Lessons Prowl x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl won't let you walk home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first attempt at Prowl, and at TFA, feedback is welcome.

Being a human tutor in a world of automated machines was hard, and being the tutor to Sari Sumdac was even harder. Often you had to bribe her with breaks and free time to get her to sit still long enough to get through a lesson. Lately, for her to not try and seek off, she got permission from her friends, the Autobots, for you both to use their common area as a “study zone” two hours later Sari had run off leaving you to look over materials for next week on your own.  
“It's getting late miss (Y/N), perhaps I should take you home” Prowl walked over to the entrance of their base. The door was still open as Bumblebee had left only a few minutes earlier with Sari.  
No, it's alright I can walk.” you finished packing up the study supplies into your small bag and slung it over your shoulder. You quickly headed over to the open door, keeping your head down. Prowl cocked his head to the side.  
“I believe it would be safer if I escort you home.” the ninja bot countered as he transformed. The sleek motorcycle rolled up next to you. “Safe” wasn't the word at the forefront of your thoughts. Motorcycles were notorious for crashes that left riders in terrible conditions.  
It's not that you didn't trust Prowl, no you trusted this bot with your life. And as Sari loved to point out, you also entrusted him with your heart. You knew that he and the other Autobots were probably the safest mode of transportation in Detroit, but that knowledge could not fight off all the fear.  
“Prowl, I would hate to be a bother.” You glance at your phone. “Besides it's going to rain tonight, I wouldn't want you out in that.” you walk past Prowl heading for the door.  
“I wouldn't want you to walk in the rain miss (Y/N)” Prowl matched your pace rolling beside you.  
“I would be just fine Prowl, besides” you faulted for a moment, voice dropping. “I've never ridden on a motorcycle; It's always scared me,” Prowl rolled in front of you. Where should you look? You settled on the headlights. You could feel comfort and care radiating from him, no real judgment.  
“Your fear is unfounded as I am not truly a motorcycle, and I would be in complete control.”  
He was right; you knew it. Fear still bubbled in your stomach.  
“It's not that I don't trust you, but If I fall off I-I die.”  
Prowl stayed silent. Had you offended him? Scrap and a half, he thinks you don't trust him, doesn't he? Prowl revved his engine, pulling you out of your head and back into the waking world. When you refocused on him, prowl turned on a holoform.  
“(Y/N), I promise you.” Prowl's holoform opened his arms. “I will not let anything happen to you.” his voice, smooth and confident, calming every nerve in your body. Your feet moved on their own.  
You slid in front of Prowl and on to his seat, steady hands guided your shakey ones to the handlebars. Prowl holoform pressed against your back his voice wisping into your ear.  
“We'll only go as fast as your comfortable going.”  
Slowly prowl left the base turning on the busy street. Gradually he accelerated to match the speed of traffic. The drive was smooth, wind whipping through your hair. Laughter bubbled up in your throat. At your laughter Prowl increased his speed further.  
You felt butterflies and, despite the wind, warmth spread throughout your body. You were flying. It was a feeling of freedom and safety trapped between Prowls arms, being carried through Detroit faster then you had ever imagined.  
It was over far too soon. Childish urgers resurfaced, the need to beg another ride and demand just a few more minutes. You moved to get off but prowl kept his arms on his handlebars, effectively trapping you.  
“Prowl,” you felt leftover laughter spill past your lips “That was amazing, we were practically flying.” Leftover giggles hiccuped past your lips, your shoulders shaking as you try to contain them. Prowls arms circled you, as you Instinctively moved your hands to his forearms. Raindrops kissed your hands and the crown of your head. Somberly Prowl released you, helping you off of him. A gentle hand on your back guided you to the front door to your apartment building. You looked back at Prowl, the real Prowl as the rain began to fall.  
“When is your next lesson with Sari?” Prowl opened the door before you.  
“Tomorrow, I believe she asked Optimus for the use of your living space again.”  
“I'll be here in the morning then,” Prowls holoform evaporated before you could respond, and you watched as his Cybertronian self zipped back the way you both had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first attempt at Prowl, and at TFA, feedback is welcome. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Comfort and Cuddles Swerve x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been having nightmares; Swerve decides he wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is only a small portion of what the story was in my head. Also If you want a before and/or the morning after follow up story let me know.

You could feel the scream die in your throat, and your eyes ripped themselves open. You were bound to the bed by sheets and blankets. Your tossing and turning wrapping you to mimic a mummy. Your pillow was across the ‘room.’ If you could call the tabletop mansion, you inhabited on the Lost Light a room. The night cycle was barely halfway over, turning to your right you watched as swerve lay motionless on his berth. A mix of longing and jealousy shot through your heart. The mini-bot looked so peaceful, his recharge undisturbed by nightmares or fictional horrors made by his processor. If you had screamed in reality, it wasn't enough to wake him. You longed for the comfort of another, for someone to hug and whisper that everything was alright. A warm body to lay next to, so that when the nightmares returned she could awake with proof sleeping beside her of there falsehoods.  
Sitting up you rub the sleep from your eyes, reaching over for the notebook on your nightstand. Rung had suggested writing down these private horror shows, something about writing them down would allow you to see what your real fears where. A load of scrap, but Swerve had asked a few times if you had taken Rung’s advice. Seeing his faceplate light up at the thought of it helping you had lead to the ‘nightmare novel.’  
In the soft light of a booklight, the blank page began to fill with descriptions of monsters that towered above you, titans that would crash, rebuild, and tare you apart — throwing you into an endless expanse of nothingness. Drowning in failure and silence. Knowing that all of this, the pain and solitude was because of something you had done.  
Drops of water hit the page, smudging the ink. Your shaky hand touched your cheek running over tear tracts. A small choked sob clawed out of your mouth, your hands scrambling to shove it back inside. You heard Swerve’s body begin to move, his operating systems coming on limbs shifting as he regained consciousness. Your back collided with the mattress as a soft blue glow enveloped your side of the ha sweet.  
You heard Swerve stand, pedes loudly thumping against the metal floor. He was coming over. Had he awoken because of your scream? Had he listened to the crying? He stopped moving; you could feel him looking at you. His digits gently pat your legs in their tangled state.  
“I know your awake (Y/N)” his vocal processor not letting his voice reach a loud volume. You stay still, eyes shut trying to keep your breathing steady. “Open your optics, please” this mini-bot had you wrapped around his smallest digit and didn't even know it. Your eyes opened and in response Swerve dimed his optics. “Another one?” you nod your head, clutching the blankets tighter to you.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” You stayed still. Swerve could help in many ways. He could hold you, talk to you until you fall back into the world of dreams, give you the warmth you craved. Slowly you shook your head. You had no right to seek comfort from him. He was kind, Kind enough to share a hab unit with you, you a pathetic human. Sweet enough to let you tag along in his days. Sitting on his shoulders as he worked. You already used him, taking but giving nothing in return. It felt wrong to take even more.  
Swerve watched you for a moment, reaching over he slowly untangled you from the bed, using one servo to scoop you up and the other to retrieve a blanket and your pillow. He walked back over to his berth sitting on the edge.  
“Swerve, what-” you could tell he was still in need of recharge perhaps he wasn't thinking clearly.  
“I saw it in a human film once,” Swerve laid back cradling you to his chassis. “The sad human, her partner held her as they recharged.” swerve wrapped the blanket over your form, his servos making a barrier between you and the rest of the Lost Light. You were a little stunned, what had made him want to hold you like his. Your head lay on his chassis, a soft humming sound reaching your ears.  
“Swerve,” you noted how pathetic you sound “what's that sound?” you run your hand in a small circle next to your head.  
“It's my spark” Swerve shifted. “Is it bothering you? If it is I can move you-.”  
“No,” the word leaps from your lips. You're half a sleep state is affecting you, and the filter between your thoughts and words. Despite that knowledge, you don't stop the honest words from slipping past your lips. “I like it, sounds even nicer than a heartbeat.” his chassis is warm too, combined with the warmth from his servos, you don't think you ever want to leave. The humming seemed louder for a moment almost vibrating the very spot you laid on.  
“I just want to protect you,” Swerve’s voice seemed to match the pitch of the humming “I know you don't need protection, but I can't help it. Maybe its because you're small compared to me, or because I've grown so fond of you.” Swerve had begun rambling. His voice mixed with the humming started relaxing you.  
“Swerve, thank you” The mechs voice, but the humming persisted “I love you too” you dream of telling him those words, but you don't have the confidence. Sleep is coming fast; the lines between fantasy and life are blurred. The bot's humming grows louder, and it almost seems like his whole body is a bit warmer. You fade, leaving behind a now very awake Swerve, whose even more in love with you then he was mere moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This one-shot is only a small portion of what the story was in my head. Also If you want a before and/or the morning after follow up story let me know.


	4. Cultural Missunderstandings Rodimus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost light has made a stop on the planet SN34 and while visiting you and Rodimus get into trouble. How where you suppose to know dancing was a special cultural ritual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy; I'm sorry about the gap between this chapter and the last. If you have any requests feel free to leave a comment, DM me or request via my Tumblr:  
> @my-own-oracle. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or critique my writing!

Shore leave on the planet SN34 had been exciting. A planet-wide celebration was occurring, and in the city nearest the main spaceport, a festival was in full swing.  
You walked among the peddlers, swaying back and forth in time with the music drifting to your ears. You watched the native people dancing and laughing. You tried to mimic some of the dance catching the eyes of some of the dancers. A small tap on your shoulder snapped your attention to your side.  
“Would you care for a dance?” A young female Nerae asked as she grabbed your hand and led you into the crowd. All the women danced on one side, and you were passed from one individual to another. While the males danced on the other side and only with each other. As you danced and the music changed to spotted Rodimus and Ultra Magnus.  
The music picked up again, “Rodimus!” you handed your current partner off, making your way to the edge of the dancers. The red mech looked over as you ran up, your hand grabbing his servo.  
You were thankful at this moment for brainstorm and his experiments. His most recent one had the spectacular byproduct of enlarging you to only a few feet smaller than an average cybertronian, and almost just as tall as the Nerae. Effectively making your mission of dragging your captain out of the crowd to dance a lot easier then it would have been before.  
Rodimus laughed as you pulled him towards the center. You didn't know any festival dances, so you took to repeating the dance from earlier throwing in some spins and hops to keep the energy alive. People began to stop and watch, the circle around the two of you growing smaller in radius but larger in spectators as the song progressed. Rodimus seemed to enjoy the attention, becoming bolder with his dancing and at some points taking the lead of guiding you through steps.  
The music ended as Rodimus pulled you into his chassis. You were breathing hard, a smile plastered on your face. Hands fly around you both. In moments a red cape is fastened on your shoulders and a crown of exotic flowers perched on your head. Rodimus was still holding you close; the joy from the dance was being overtaken my embarrassment. Your heart sped up, Rodimus was keeping you so close. A flash of bravery told you to kiss him, but the thought fled as quickly as it came.  
“You're as red as that cape” Rodimus chuckled. Primus, you loved his laugh.  
The crowd began chanting, pulling you back to the reality around you.  
“(Y/N) what's happening?” Rodimus pulled you closer you could feel the warmth radiating through your shirt. A strong arm was looped around your back to keep you with him.  
“I don't know; The crowd seems excited and happy.” You squeeze his servo, though he probably doesn't notice. “But it's putting me on edge.”  
The crowd begins to part as an older Nerae male came forward. He walks right up to the two of you. His red clothing set him apart from the rest of the crowd. With a simple raise of a hand silence fell.  
“Young love is to be celebrated. We gather to celebrate the joining of these two lives” the older Nerae announced. You and Rodimus looked at each other you could feel the heat on your face. The old gentleman's voice was echoing across the crowd. “May the gods bless them, and their lives be fruitful and plentiful by each other's side.” Rodimus fans kicked on blowing hot air onto you.  
“Wait-”  
“Were not-”  
The two of you tried to interject, but nobody was listening.  
The crowd cheered, music started up once more. People danced around the two of you careful not to step on your capes. And the market place became busy.  
You were at a loss for words. How had this happened? What specific events before this moment led here? You looked up to Rodimus; you couldn't describe the look on his face, surprised, maybe also hurt.  
“Please tell me that didn't just happen” you tilted your head forward hiding in his chassis. “Rodimus, tell me I didn't just get married to my captain” the word married triggered his fans to a higher setting.  
“I- we-” he was at a loss for words. “Let's go somewhere more private and cool off before we fix this.” You two scurried off, not knowing the three sets of optics watching your retreat.  
The two of you hid on a small side street; you took note of Rodimus, he wore a black cape with what looked like stars embroidered in gold on it. It was a little similar to the earth custom of a black suit in a way. You looked him over. Other than being distressed he seemed fine.  
How ironic. The mech you had a thing for accidentally becomes your husband. It was almost something out of a lousy rom-com, this Mech becoming your husband and-  
No. He's not your husband. You basically had a shotgun wedding with an unwilling participant. That means none of this is real. You decide to focus on the captain part of Rodimus and not everything else. Captain first, FRIEND second.  
“I just got married-” The words slipped past your lips. “To my best friend.” Rodimus hadn't let go of your hand; in fact, it seems like he was holding it even tighter. Your mind began spinning a little. “They didn't even give you a chance to back out; the just married us. What if someone saw, your reputation would be,” your voice was switched on, every thought flowing out, “well it wouldn't be ruined, but it wouldn't help it-”  
“Hey,” Rodimus interrupted your thoughts wrapping himself around you in a bear hug “I don't back down from anything.”  
You chuckled “it's not a fight Rodimus, it was a wedding. You back out of those when you don't love the person your marrying, besides-”  
“Who said I didn't want to marry you?” You felt your heart stop for a moment.  
“Rodimus, you're the captain I'm basically a glorified stowaway. You don't want to marry me.” the words fall from your lips. They feel like fire, “Besides you have to love someone before you marry them.” You felt his metal lips gently brush your forehead.  
“Let's take this slow then,” You could hear his spark beating in his Chassis. “I'll try and make you fall in love with me,-.”  
“I'm already in love with you.” a murmur, more like a breath, slips out at a volume no human could hear. A cybertronian, on the other hand with their audio receptors, could pick it up it just fine. He chuckled again, kissing the crown of your head.  
“Then we’ll keep this all between us until we're ready to be more open about it,” another kiss  
Landed on your head “Besides, what's the worst that could happen?”  
“What happened out there!” Ultra Magnus voice sounded from behind you and caused you and Rodimus to freeze. You turned in Rodimus’ arms. There stood Ultra Magnus, Chromedome, and rewind. Frag and a half.  
“Hi guys,” You smiled shyly, “We-ah..” Rewind ran over to you. Had he recorded the whole thing?  
“If you were planning on marrying Rodimus, you should have told us.” Rewind grabbed your hands “We would have talked you out of it.” His teasing was light making you laugh. Rodimus squeeze you a little, but you could tell he was still happy.  
“I hadn't planned on getting married today, but I promise you would have been the first to know about it. You looked over to Chromedome “Besides, some good came out of it...” Ultra Magnus stepped forward.  
“We will have to discuss this more on the ship; I don't want any more cultural misunderstandings.”  
“Good idea,” Rodimus released you, spinning you around to face him. “After you Sweetspark,” Another kiss to seal the deal brushes against your lips.


	5. Comfort and Cuddles Part 2 Swerve x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve can't believe what he heard last night; He can't believe he was lucky enough to hold and comfort you as you slept. Now he hopes he can keep himself together,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Let me know what other bots or cons I should do! I hope you enjoy it!

Swerve's recharge cycle had ended a long time ago. When he had awoken, you were still laying on his chassis. The steady rise and fall of your chest let him know you were still asleep.  
He could still hear the scream that came out of you last night cycle. He had hesitated, you sometimes wanted space after a nightmare, but when he heard you sob his frame began to move before his processor could.  
Now Swerve was thankful for his, perhaps questionable, state of mind. You had said such sweet things as you drifted off. You were complimenting his sparkbeat, thanking him for holding you. Swerve let his thoughts dwell on your last words to him before you were out.  
You loved him.  
Now he wasn't sure if that meant you loved him, or if you just loved him, like the way one comrade loves another. Perhaps you hadn't meant it at all. Maybe you loved another mech, and while thinking of them, it had slipped out. Maybe you loved Rung; he was a pretty good mech. Rodimus maybe, who wouldn't love the captain of a ship. Was he overthinking this? Probably. He shouldn't entertain the idea of you loving him,  
but it was hard.  
Primus, he loved you, he had fallen for you that day you had entered his bar. Then by pure chance, you became his roommate. All of that and every little moment in between had lead to this moment. You are laying on his chassis, warmth from your body seeping into his frame. He vented quietly; he couldn't get excited. If he did, the noises of his inner workings could wake you.  
He hadn't seen you sleep so long and peacefully before, may he be melted down before he was the one to wake you, even by accident.  
Swerve felt you shift. Looking down he watched as you grabbed your blanket and repositioned yourself, drifting back off.  
He knew that soon he would have to wake you, as the only human who worked on the bridge, someone would notice your absence. As the only human on a ship of cybertronians, everyone would notice if you were not where you were meant to be.  
Swerve checked his internal clock; you still had one more cycle before you had to be on shift. Perhaps he could-  
Swerve felt you shift again, this time you tried to sit up. Moving his servos out of the way Swerve felt you turn and lay on your stomach instead.  
“Morning,” a yawn slipped out as you rubbed your optics, swerve loved those optics-no, eyes. He loved your eyes. They were beautiful so full of life. If you'd let him, he'd never look away.  
“Did you recharge well?” You giggled at his question, that perfect laugh of yours filling the room.  
“Yes, it was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” you rubbed a small hand on his chassis, “I think your spark helped,” Swerve noted you where still half asleep, you probably didn't mean that, but it sent his spark racing and made his fuel pump faster anyway. You stopped rubbing “are you ok?”  
“No-I mean, Yeah I'm good. I'm great. It was nice having you here, I mean your my roommate you're always here. What I meant was I enjoyed sharing a berth with you, No that came out wrong, I-” Swerve felt his words falling out, but couldn't stop them. He wanted to tell you how beautiful you look in the morning and how he counted himself so lucky to be able to see you like this. Primus help him! He wanted to tell you he loved you, not spout nonsense.  
A small gasp reached his audio receptors. He froze, did he say that out loud?  
“Swerve” Your voice sounded so nervous, “I- did I hear that right?” You crawled up his chassis a bit “You love me?”  
“You weren't supposed to find out like this.” Swerve sat up, his servos holding you against him “I had hoped to woo you before I confessed, but then you said it last night, and I haven't been able to think about much else.”  
“Wait, I did what?” your voice went up in pitch  
“You said ‘''I love you’ as you fell asleep” You stayed silent. It engulfed him, filling the room and ringing in his processor. That was it, He'd lost you. How could-,  
“I love you Swerve.” You leaned into him, stopping the spiral of self-doubt. "Your so amazing, and to think you'd love someone like me.”  
“You are perfect. How could I not love you? It was nice having you so close last night. I am glad I could help you sleep, and if need be, you can do it again tonight.” Swerve vented again, trying to stop himself before he said something you wouldn't like  
“That sounds nice.” You nestled in his chassis again. “I have some time before my shift; do you mind if I stay here for a while?” Swerve smiled, leaning back into his Berth. Everything felt right, you in his servos entirely rested and at peace. He would gladly hold you every night of it meant mornings like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Let me know what other bots or cons I should do! Thanks for reading!


	6. Something Between Us Ratchet x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and you have something going on between you both. You understand what it is but know better than to talk about it. But when you become injured, he can't imagine life without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard All of the Stars play on youtube and I felt like it fit the story. give it a listen. LIke always let me know what you think and feel free to send in requests for characters on my Tumblr.   
> https://my-own-oracle.tumblr.com/

You watched as Ratchet collaborated the ground bridge. The team had gone out to investigate a new integron mine, to see what they could scavenge from the remains or outright take. The kids had gone home hours ago. Ratchet was supposed to take you back as well, but like most nights the medical bot had gotten caught up in his work. You knew there was a good reason, but it didn't make it hurt any less.  
You had met the bots some time ago; you had been grabbed off the side of the road by Decepticon as leverage. And when Ratchet had been given the task of being your guardian, he let you know how much he disliked it and you.  
You disliked him too, or at least you thought you did.  
Slowly you had grown on each other. Ratchet and you shared a subtext; something was there, some bond. You both knew it and knew better than to say anything. He was millions of years old and a soldier in a war spanning longer than life had existed on your planet. You were a human; whose existence would come and go far to fast. You knew you both cared deeply for the other, but you both were smarter than to say anything.  
You checked your phone; it was 7 pm, not too late. Perhaps you could see yourself out. You hated bothering Ratchet or any of the other bots; you knew the team would be tired and need Ratchet to patch them up. The medic did not have the time to worry about taking you home.  
You quietly got up and began the trek home. You slipped on some earbuds while sneaking past the door and allowed the music to dictate your pace. The sky had begun to turn orange and red, stars slowly twinkling into sight. It was beautiful out, not too hot nor too cold. You lost yourself in the music, somewhat dancing as you walked.  
It's just another night,  
And I'm staring at the moon,  
I saw a shooting star,  
And thought of you.  
I sang a lullaby,  
By the waterside and knew,  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you.  
Ah. Ed Sheeran, another endless love song for your emotionally confused mind. You swayed as you walked. Wishing you had someone to dance within the emptiness of the desert.  
You're on the other side,  
As the skyline splits in two,  
I'm miles away from seeing you,  
I can see the stars,  
From America.  
I wonder, do you see them, too?  
Yeah, a dance partner would be lovely. But you would never be able to convince anyone you know to dance with you in the middle of nowhere, even if it would be romantic.  
So open your eyes and see,  
The way our horizons meet,  
And all of the lights will lead,  
Into the night with me.  
And I know these scars will bleed,  
But both of our hearts believe,  
All of these stars will guide us-  
Pain flooded your system. Tires squealed, but the car never stopped. Your body hitting the ground didn't help, the impact on the rocky terrain sending lightning through you. Your legs felt off. Your body's in shock, blocking the pain from flooding your systems. Looking down you saw your knees where dislocated. Panic and anxiety took over.  
You need a doctor.  
You scrambled for your phone. You held down the speed dial, praying nurse Darby would answer.  
Ratchet’s voice met your ears. “(Y/N), where are you, I realized I never took you home.”  
“Sorry Ratchet, ” you tried to steady your breathing. “I was trying to call Mrs. Darby.” You shifted your body trying to pull yourself further off the road. The action caused your right knee to pop back into place. Pain flashed through your body, and an involuntary scream flew out of you.  
“(Y/N) what's wrong, where are you?”  
“No, no, no, I'm fine; I'm fine, no, no, no, I'm alright.”  
“You're not alright. Your voice is wavering, and you're repeating yourself. Stay where you are; I'm coming to get you.”  
“No-” the connection cut out. Moments later you heard sirens. They grew closer lighting up the area. Ratchet transformed when he saw you, kneeling over your form. The medic part of him came out.  
“Do you still have feeling in your injured leg? Do you feel pain anywhere else?”  
“Trust me Doc. I can still feel everything, and it all hurts.” You tried to sound firm, downplaying the feeling of fire flowing through your blood with terrible nicknames and sarcastic tones. But the initial rush of adrenaline was wearing off. Your arm was beginning to hurt along with both legs and your head. Ratchet scanned your body.  
“You've broken your arm, have a potential concussion and dislocated your knee.” he steps back and transforms. His driver's side door opens, and his holoform hurries out. The middle-aged looking man takes your hand. “I know you hurt, but I need to put this back in place or else I won't be able to move you well.” Your breaths are short; Ratchet can tell you're doing your best to hold yourself together. His blue eyes flood with worry. “Look at me; don't look down. On three I'm going to put your knee back in place, ” he moves, one hand on your upper thigh right above where your knee should be — the other hand grasping around your ankle.  
“Ok”  
“Ready?” You nod and at that Ratchet pulls your lower leg down and twists it back into place. The pain in your leg eases to a dull ache.  
“That's better; that's better.” Ratchet leaned over you again, placing his forehead against your own. “You didn't count Doc.”  
“It was better that way. I'm going to lift you into the back, then take you to the hospital. I need you to stay awake the whole time.” The human-like mech carried you through his back doors. And as soon as his holoform was seated holding you close, he began driving. His arms were secure around your body, you could feel his worry seeping from his holoform and the vehicle all around you. Gently you run your hand across the bench next to you. You hope this action radiates calm and not fear.  
You don't remember much of the drive. You were far too focused on Ratchets mental state and his holoforms tight grip on your form. Ratchet muttered a lot, asking questions you didn't want to answer. Most of them consisting of ‘what had you been thinking?’  
The hospital had taken you back, and after an hour and some gentle persuasion, released you into Ratchets care. Ratchet decided on bringing you back to the base so he could watch over you. The ride started silent — the sound of Ratchet’s wheels and the road filling the cab.  
“Why were you out here alone?” That was the 17th time he's asked. The answer still hasn't changed.  
“You were busy, and the team would be back soon, I didn't want to bother-”  
“Yip, yip, yip I don't want to hear it.” Silence lapped again. “You could have been killed, or kidnapped, I could have lost you, and I wouldn't have even known.”

“But you didn't lose me,” you looked at the empty driver seat. “None of my injuries were even close to fatal.” The base door opened to the empty main room of the base, Ratchet pulling in and stopping ever so slowly.  
His holoform reactivated, walking around his front to open your door and help you out. He carries you up the stairs and to the couch, sitting on the floor next to you he places his head on your stomach.  
“I'm not losing you (Y/N). I can't lose you.”  
“What makes you think you'd lose me?” You run a hand over his holoform’s somewhat blond and grey hair.  
“We've all lost so much to this Primus forsaken war; our home was destroyed, bonds shattered, comrades scattered to the wind.” He sounds more defeated then you've ever heard him sound. “I don't know what this is we have, but I'm not ready to lose it.”  
You don't know how to respond, so you both lay there; Your hands endlessly running through Ratchets hair, his gently caressing your face.


End file.
